A Different Perspective
by morgim1103
Summary: It's the start of their seventh year at Hogwarts. Lily has a boyfriend from over the summer. James is hiding a secret acting unlike himself. The chances for the two are looking somewhat slim. Told through the eyes of Lily and James' best friend.
1. Chapter 1

This story was originally JAConsonant, but I decided I didn't like the title and I was rereading the first chapter and realized I made a lot of stupid typos. I'll warn you, I'm not very good when it comes to grammar, and this story is written by just writing what I'm thinking, and as I go on it will mold into something more of a plot I'm hoping. Bee tends to go off in random directions and relate to extremely random things, but that's just who she is, and you either love her or you don't.

Hope you enjoy!!!

Disclaimer:

I DO NOT own Harry Potter or any characters, places, spells, etc that you may recognize.

"Barbra, hey! Wait up!" I turned around at the sound of the familiar voice as I was swooped up into a giant hug and dropped my red trunk with a thunk on platform 9 and ¾.

"James! How was your summer! It's so good to see you again! Did you have a good time at quidditch camp? From your letters it sounded amazing!"

James hazel orbs were twinkling away as they always did, accompanied with his lopsided grin.

"It was great. I can't wait to play again this year. I learned so many new moves that will lead the Gryffindor team to a sure victory. Glad to be going back to school? I know you missed me so much!"

"Haha Potter, you wish." I joked, and playfully stuck out my tongue. James threw his head back and let out his adoring laugh.

"My my my Bee, sure didn't change a lot did we? Still the same silly little girl back in June." I playfully slapped him across his muscled biceps. Wait- did I just say muscled? Merlin, very muscled biceps. I looked over James. Boy, did he ever change, for the better too. The James I knew was gangly. Tall, average guy. But now standing before me I realized that he definitely had grown a couple inches. His face had become more defined somehow, setting his eyes off all the more. He must have worked like hell over the summer. I don't think I ever saw even a bump on his arms before, but now there were defined muscles sculpturing his body and his skin was a shimmering bronze. But then his jungle of black hair was still as messy as ever.

"Wow James, you look- well amazing! Merlin, are you like taking wizard steroids?" My jaw was practically on the floor and I quickly snapped it shut.

"Are those like those crazy muggle muscle enhancers? No way babe, this is the all natural James Potter, kissing each of his biceps in a joking matter. I was still standing there floored as he threw one of his winks that every girl in the school would die for. I'm pretty sure if looks could kill I'd be in heaven right now because of those girls glaring at me walking bye at that moment.

Suddenly a loud whistle blew. "Oh we better get on the train, I gotta find the guys too. Say hi to everyone for me." Potter levitated his trunk and climbed into the first car on the train where the Marauders had claimed their compartment first year. It had their name on it. Literally. One of the many ideas of Sirius Black. On the door to the compartment was in red and gold letters 'The Marauders' with a permanent sticking charm so that it wouldn't come off till all four of them graduated. It will probably be on there forever with Peter barely passing all his classes last year, and taking this year completely different classes than the other three boys he'll be lucky to earn a 'dreadful' and never graduate.

"Bee! I've got a seat for you! You coming?" A mass of deep red hair was hanging her head out of the window, her slight curls looking like a waterfall of auburn.

"Chill Lils, I'm coming!" I ran into the compartment Lily was in and pounced on her with a big hug. "Lily I missed you so much! How was your summer? You wouldn't believe it but I had so much fun working like crazy at my uncles farm. I feel inlove with this one black horse that's gorgeous but it's going to the states because it can be like a triple crown winner which is like a set of three races that are some of the biggest races in the world and only like a couple other horses have won all three. But this horse is going too. I broke him too. It was so weird. It takes forever too. Took me all summer in fact. First you have to get them used to the saddle and having stuff on their back and then eventually lead up to putting pressure on their back of a rider and like 3 days ago I finally got to ride him. It was so cool! And one of the stable hands was so amazingly hot. Almost as hot as James is. Merlin Lily wait till you see James. He looks amazing! You're gonna see him and forget how he called you immature and all and start to like worship him like he's a queen-"

"a queen, Bee? You're blonder than ever this year!" Lily raised her eyebrows and let out a small laugh.

"I did not say queen I said- ooooohhh- my bad." Lily was cracking up. "Hey! Lily Evans, I am so not blonde anymore! I am brunette. See this." I waved my newly colored hair in her face. "Brunette. B-R-U-N-E-T-T-E."

"Yeah, just keep thinking that. We'll see your blonde roots soon enough."

"Oh shut up." Lily got up and pulled a charms book out of her bag sat down and opened it up. She pulled out her favorite quill and started to do the summer homework. "Lily?"

Emerald eyes looked up at me. "Hold on Bee, let me finish this homework so it's done."

"Are you okay?" There was something wrong with her. I knew it. This was so not Lily Evans.

"I'm fine. See, I'm smiling. I just haven't started my nonsense chatter like you've already done. I want to finish my charms first. Then I got a load to tell you."

"Lily Evans, I demand you tell me what the hell is going on. I may have blonde roots but I know Lily Evans never waits till last minute to do homework."

"Well technically it's not last minute, it's more like last million hours since we don't arrive till the end of the century." Lily was writing away, way more than she had to. She always did though. Like the question would be 'What is the color of the oblivinator potion?' and Lily's answer would be along the lines of 'blueish green with an almost red tint if you look hard enough. This is because the gillyweed added making having a chemical reaction with the frog breath gas which is all because of when you look at the magical components in the ingredients and how they act in nature you'll see that…' I mean she writes an essay for the simplest things.

"Don't get all technical on me. And you can't say technically and then speak in such non technical terms. I totally won this. Last minute is soo much closer to our Hogwarts arrival than last millionth hour."

"Hold on, I'm almost done. Than I'll tell you why I didn't do it during the summer. Just shut up for a second and I can tell you."

Not only did our dear Lily write novels, but she wrote novels very very fast. Trust me too, I was as quiet as a tree. Not like the Wizard of Oz trees in the movie. I love that movie. I love my movie obsessed parents. It's funny. We're one of the few pureblood families left and my parents are huge muggle movie freaks. Especially the muggle fantasy. Those are just funny. My favorite is Cinderella, where the fairy godmother's spell is "bipity bopity boo!" it's just so out there. But anyway, I wasn't like the trees in the wizard of oz movie that start like yelling at Dorothy for picking an apple and then throwing apples at her. I was being like your everyday tree, sitting there, silent.

"Okay, done. So anyway, I spent the summer at my aunts house which is like about four hours away. She had this one guy that was the son of her really good friend or something. Oh Bee, he's so cute, really sweet too. Anyway, he actually is a wizard. He went to a wizarding school in Sweden, but actually is from here. He graduated just last June so he's only a year older than us. He's going to get an apartment in Hogsmeade and he's going to work at Zonkos. But we're going out." Lily had this huge goofy grin on her face.

"Oh Lily that's so cool! Yay! So you guys can like meet up there! What does he look like?"

"Like a dream. He's really well muscled because he's a big quidditch player. He wants to make brooms one day. He's working on a business plan and should have his company started in the next year or so. He's got dark brown hair. It's so dark it's almost black. And he has amazing eyes. They're like brown, blue and green-"

"Black hair and hazel eyes, likes quidditch, works at a joke shop. Hmm, who does that remind you of?" I started coughing, mumbling "James Potter" in the middle of my coughing burst.

"My boyfriend does not look like James Potter, Bee." Lily was staring me down.

"Uh huh, sure. So what is this guys name anyway?"

"Jared Nimbus."

"The name even sounds the same! You so like James, Lils. I can sense it with my amazing senses. My 6th sense."

"You have 6 senses. Hearing, smelling, touching, feeling, seeing, and magic." Lily's eyes were shining away. She was definitely enjoying our bickering. Just more reason to know she liked James.

"7th sense then. I can sense it with my 7th sense. Not only does your boyfriend look like James,"

"He does not!"

"-and like the same things,"

"He likes more things too, like star gazing and reading,"

"but his name sounds the same too!"

"What are you talking about Bee. They aren't the same at all."

"Yes they are. They both start with a J."

"There's a million names with J. Jared, Jimmy, Justin,"

"There's J-A"

"That's just merely coincidence."

"J-A- consonant! Oh Lils, beat that!"

"You're so weird." Lily stood up giving me a quizzical look (yes Lils, I can use big words) and went to the door.

"It's true, you've got the hotts for James and don't want to admit it so you're going out with someone like him instead."

"Whatever. I'm just gonna choose to ignore you. I gotta run to the head meeting so I can meet my co-head and talk to the prefects for like 20 minutes. Then I'll be back. Danny and Jade should be here shortly to keep you company. I think they went to go track down the sweets cart right before you came. They should be back soon with plenty of sugar. I'm leaving you with sugar and Danny. I'm an idiot I swear. I'll just pretend I didn't realize the dire consequences this could lead to. Yeah. I'm gonna go."

"J-A-consonant!"

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! I want to know what you guys think of the writing style and if it's too confusing.

3 MM1103


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there to all my readers. I am so sorry that I haven't written in so long, I didn't really realize how much I missed it. I'm planning though on having a chapter up at least every 2 weeks if not more often. I'm going to make this chapter shorter so you can re read the first chapter because I doubt you remember it and I even had re read it a couple of times to make sure I wasn't contradicting myself at all ******** And heads up, I typed this at 11 o'clock at night when I was completely exhausted so forgive me for typos.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers and sorry for the delayed gratitude. I really do appreciate it. **

**At the end of this chapter I have a couple questions that would make my day if you could take just that extra second to answer. I have so many ideas but I can't git them all into the same story and I also want to kind of figure out where I want to go with the story too and am looking for help.**

**Nothing more to say except I hope you enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the Harry Potter world created by JK Rowling**

**Chapter 2**

I watched Lily slide out of the door. I was dying to meet this guy. He sounded pretty cool and of course I wanted more of a reason to tease Lily. I froze as I heard the compartment door start to slide open, praying to god it wasn't one of Snivellius' dark art death eater friends. I closed my eyes and held them tight and I heard whoever it was walk into the compartment. I was too scared to pry them open which really would have made so much more sense since I was in perhaps a life threatening situation. How was I supposed to stay clear of attacks if I couldn't see them? I still kept them closed though. I heard cloaks rustle and could tell they were pulling something out of their pocket. This was it, this was the end of me when coming at me came a-

SUGAR QUILL! I opened my eyes to see Jade smiling with a bag of sugar quills.

"MERLIN! I missed you so much!" I leaped out of my seat to tackle Jade. Danny's face appeared from around the corner and I gave her a gigantic hug as well. I finally was able to tear my arms away from them so we could all sit down. Danny threw a HUGE bad of candies onto her lap. It was like an entire garbage bag full. My eyes were as big as plates as I eyed the bag hungrily. "Now now Bee, we've got to save some room for the big feast." Jade kindly reminded me. Yummm… Hogwarts start of term feast. There was everything. I missed Hogwarts food so much over the summer. My parents are way to lazy to cook so they usually opt to go out for dinner at Diagon alley or in Hogmeade. As much fun as it can be to constantly dine out, it did get old after awhile. There's just nothing like a home cooked meal.

"So Ms. Barbra, where'd that blonde hair go?" Danny questioned as she opened a chocolate frog across from me. I quickly reached over and grabbed it out of the wrapper for her and threw it into my mouth. Aren't I such a helpful friend? "Oh man, I missed you so much this summer, you haven't changed at all have you?"

"You can keep the card, I gave up on collecting them because I just lose them. No, not really, just new hair." I could just see it then, person after person asking about my hair over and over and over. I just got sick of the yellow blonde and wanted something a little more… chocolate frog colored. I'm missing the big deal.

We spent the next hour or so telling each other stories from this summer. Jade went to visit her mother in the states, who she rarely got to see. Her mom sure was living the high life in wizard New York City, and being able to see Jade, it was obvious she got to enjoy some luxuries too. Jade was a pureblood, but her family was very open to all different sorts of magical families. Her mother designed wedding dresses and her father was an auror. Her parents were very happily married until about two years ago when they decided as much as they loved each other, they just couldn't live with each other, so they went their separate ways, Mrs. Lemison to New York City to broaden her designer line, and Mr. Lemison stayed in England in Godric's Hollow, not to far from the Potters.

Jade was one of the cutest people out there. She had large soft gray eyes full of emotion, usually happiness. Her intensely dark brown hair was extremely long, but not many people realized that since she generally kept it pulled back into a messy bun, and small strands would frame her face. She had a little nose and a perfect pouting mouth. It was almost impossible for people to turn down the little pussy cat pout with her gigantic eyes, but she was such a sweetheart people didn't feel a need to say no to her often anyway.

Danny, or Danielle formally, went to Quidditch camp with James. She played Keeper on the Gryffindor team and was brilliant at it. She worked extremely hard at it too. Much to Lily's disappointment, every morning during the school year, Danny could be found running laps around the pond with James. Because of it she had a very athletic build. She also had a somewhat sporty personality too. It drove Jade mad last year when Danny had a date with Frank Longbottom and the only non school robe outfit she had in her trunk was a sweatshirt and sweatpants. The date, even though she was clad in clothes from all of our trunks, didn't work out because Danny was so competitive she kept challenging Frank to all these random things and when he beat her in exploding snap and wizard chess that was it for Danny. When ever Danny didn't come out on top in anything, Lily, Jade, and I all took cover. The only bad thing about her was her inability to accept losing. She usually just though would have some honeydukes chocolate or something sugary, bounce off the walls a little bit and then be happy. Danny and I are like sugar high partners in crime. Even half a sugar quill sends us both shooting off toward the moon. Sirius one time when a load of sugary foods were present said "I never EVER want to see those two girls drunk because there is no human or wizard way possible they could be any crazier than they are now sober. They must be extremely angry drunks."

So you can just imagine what we were like now. We were in the midst of taking the sugar from the sugar quills and blowing it into the air so it swirled around the compartment in little dances, lightly coating everything. All three of us (Jade couldn't help to just sit and watch us any longer) were signing "If all the snowflakes were chocolate frogs and sugar quills oh what a snow that would be! Standing outside with my mouth open wide ah ah ahah ah ahah ah ahah. If all the snowflakes were-"

Our song was cut short when the compartment door was briskly opened, and a very disgruntled Lily stood in the doorway. "You wouldn't BELIEVE who the head boy is!" She was really pulling her hair and fell down onto the seat next to me covering her face in her arms with a loud moan.

"No way, Lils, you've gotta be kidding me. No way can Snape be your co-head." Danny said.

A loud sigh came from beneath the mass of red hair as she slowly lifted her head so we could see her face again. "It's worse than Snape."

"Who is it?" I went through all the seventh year prefects and couldn't think of anyone worse.

"James Potter!"

**Okay, so it didn't end up being super short like I planned… oh well**

**So here's some questions that would make my day if you answered in a review for me or give your brief opinion:**

**Sirius actually being a little more with it rather than just a stupid crazy womanizer??**

**Peter actually being a cool more marauder type guy or be the little pudgy inept kid he's generally seen as?**

**Bee going out with someone and as a reader experiencing her life more and her relationships or just focus on Lily and James through her perspective?**

**James and Lily getting together sooner and then have like the second half of the story be about them going out or Lily and James getting together at the end?**

**I think those are my biggest for now. Let me know if there's anything else u'd like to see happen too! Some prank ideas would be greatly accepted anytime during the story and you will get credit for the idea. Constructive critism is always welcome as well.**

**Until next time!!**

**MM1103**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alrighty, I'm working on a plan to do the chapters. I'm kinda trying to gather my ideas and somewhat outline the chapters to get started so that why it's taking so long to update and the chapters are kinda short, but once I finish it it'll be faster updates, longer chapters!!!**

**Ooo and I just have to ask, what do you guys think about Jo saying Dumbledore's gay?? I mean I don't mind, it's just so random and I re read parts of the books and it doesn't really change how I think about them… I dunno, I'm just curious to hear other people's POV**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!! It really means a lot to me!!!**

**Disclaimer: anything from the harry potter world is and always will be that of JK Rowling**

"Buzzzzzzzzzz."

_The wind was running it's fingers through my hair while I could hear the thudding of the animal beneath me covering ground. _

"Buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz."

_I swatted at the intruding bug and replaced my arms around the slim body of a boy with shaggy brown hair. I could feel his stomach expand and retract in short burst as he was laughing for the sole reason of being able to laugh. _

"Buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz"

_The slight bubbly sound of water could be heard by the nearby creek. Once we reached the crystal clear water, he pulled the horse to a halt. He jumped off onto the ground very graciously and offered -_

"BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!"

There was a blinding light, and slowly the outline of a head appeared.

"Buzz buzz buzz goes Bee the Bumble Bee!" I all of the sudden felt the weight of a person on my legs bouncing up and down.

"Come on Bee, wake up! I'm sick of hearing Danny buzzing!" I opened my eyes fully and saw Jade throwing her clothes all over the place on the other side of the room frantically looking for something while Danny was going into hysterics still sitting on my bed.

"Aren't I so creative? Waking you with the noises of bees! I am Danny the Magnificent!" I love Danny to death. There is no one like her. Seriously. I can't think of another person in the whole world, wizarding and muggle, that could possibly have that much energy in the morning. "I went running with James this morning, think Lily will kill me after yesterday?"

Well that explained the energy.

Lily wasn't on speaking terms with us yesterday. Seventh year began a week ago. Lily was furious about James being the head boy. She wouldn't stop fuming for a second to even let us say something. She was fuming so bad I thought she was about to explode like those exploding snap things. I never liked those, probably because I got singed pretty bad in first year by one of those. When ever Sirius wants me to play with him and I remind him of that wonderful day, he just shrugs and says that's what the hospital wing is for. Yea Madame Pomfrey can just fix it up as fast as you can apparate, but still, until you can get yourself to the hospital wing it hurts like hell! Maybe if Sirius were here he wouldn't have minded being singed by Lily, but I for sure didn't. We all did though anyways in a sense.

I totally thought she knew that the head boy and girl had their own dorm and shared a common room and big fancy bathroom, but obviously she didn't, so she wasn't prepared at all when Dumbledore lead the two of them to it. All week she had been sleeping with us, but because we lost our redhead we were short a bed, so she decided it would be just amazing fun if she shared a bed with us. I love the beds, the mattress' are so soft and the big blankets just eat you up. I always sleep so well in them, well I did until Lily joined me. She was always one of those people to get cold easily, so it was just a tad bit chilly Wednesday night and Lily who was taking turns who she slept with was sleeping with me. She took all the covers and everything I tried to do couldn't wake her up so I could take some back. I mean really as I think about it I could have used my wand and done some spell to make me warm or get the covers back, but I mean seriously, it was three in the morning and I wasn't fully thinking straight. Then Lily with all the covers was totally spreading out and was sleeping pretty much on top of me. I woke up then yesterday morning exhausted and completely sore, and told Lily it was time for her to sleep in her dorm room. She was furious. The conversation was horrible. And even better, Jade's quick quotes quill was writing down everything we were saying because she had been dictating her transfiguration essay to it.

_B- Lils, this isn't working. You really need to start sleeping in your own bed, in YOUR dorm._

_L- You don't get it. It's James Potter. P-O-T-T-E-R_

_B- what is there to not understand? You guys share a bathroom, and he's got the best body in the school this year after this summer! Don't tell me you wouldn't love a peak. How can you if you're not there?_

_L- BARBRA! You don't get it._

_J- Honestly Lily, we do understand-_

_D- but really, why can't you give him a chance?_

_L- Puhlease Danny, don't tell me you think he's now all that and are forgetting about his arrogant personality and –_

_D- No! He's changed! I've been talking to him every morning and I really think something happened that's made him grow up._

_L- No! Nothing's changed about him, and what, you just want me to leave my boyfriend to go with Potter, the insufferable git?_

_J- Well… yeah, that pretty much explains it._

_L- I don't want to deal with this right now!_

_D- Lily! Storming off doesn't solve your problems!_

_L- I'm leaving, happy? You guys are almost as bad as he is!_

_B- Well good, since he's not bad at all!_

Yeah… she was pretty pissed. She didn't talk to us all day. I mean we apologized and stuff and told her we really are excited to meet Jared this upcoming weekend and all. And I mean some good did come out of it, she slept in her own bed last night, and actually even though I was awakened by buzzing from my amazing dream, I felt great, and rested.

Jade was in the mirror doing her make up charms. "She's going to realize it sooner or later that he's changed. I mean the other day in potions and we were paired up he was really working hard and trying rather than figuring out how to slip some explosive stuff into some slytherin's cauldron."

"Maybe his grades aren't where they need to be to get into Auror school and he needs to make up for it?" I sat up from the bed and grabbed my robe to put over my thin pajamas in the cold dorm.

"Bee, come on, you really need to do something to yourself and we have classes in twenty minutes!" Jade grabbed me and started fixing me up with all her little spells.

"We talked about it this morning. It's not grades…" Danny said hesitantly.

"What is it then? Ow! Jade! What ever fancy thing you just did to my hair really pulled!"

"I can't really tell you. I think he will when he's ready. I want to go grab some breakfast quickly before they clear the tables. I'll see you guys in DADA." Danny hurried down to the common room before we could ask any more questions. What could have happened? He seemed fine. I mean I haven't really talked to him much this year, but he told me he had a great time at Quidditch camp. Was he having trouble with the rest of the Marauders? Did Snape actually succeed in one of his attempts of revenge? (I mean Snape feels like he has to go to pretty big extremes for revenge…) Did he maybe not like Lily anymore?

**Dun Dun Dun…. Sorry for the short chapter, I'll have the next one up this weekend to make up for it. Again any input on the following questions if you haven't voiced your opinion already would be great!!!**

**Sirius actually being a little more with it rather than just a stupid crazy womanizer??**

**Peter actually being a cool more marauder type guy or be the little pudgy inept kid he's generally seen as?**

**Bee going out with someone and as a reader experiencing her life more and her relationships or just focus on Lily and James through her perspective?**

**James and Lily getting together sooner and then have like the second half of the story be about them going out or Lily and James getting together at the end?**

**Also any just nice small reviews, even if it's criticism, are always appreciated! You guys motivate me to write more! It's depressing to see how many people read my story and such a small amount of people who reviewed!!!**

**And as always, prank ideas would be amazing, and you will get credit for the idea!!!!!**

**Until next time**

**MM1103**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this took so long to get out there, but I've pretty much outlined the rest of the story. I think it'll be maybe around 15 chapters, but it could be more, or it could be less less. And for the posting delay, I've made it up by this long chapter. **

**And the prank in this story was challenged by hunneybee108 (I think that's the right username…. If it's not, it's whatever hannah's username is….) I hope it didn't end up coming out really stupid……**

**Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter and I'm kinda tired of writing this disclaimer so it applies to this chapter and all future chapters of this story**

**Chapter 4:**

I still wanted to know what was going on with James. I had been noticing small things every here and there. Trust me, they weren't good things either. I was always in awe of how James was so poised and confident all the time. He had this amazing glow about him that was full of life, yet Lily mistook it for arrogance. I never was in love with James (well I mean I fantasized a little here and there… but I mean come on, give me some slack. I might be a witch, but that also makes me a girl!) but he had always been a friend of mine. He didn't walk with the spring in his step anymore, and he was showing up more and more at the library, diligently working and getting angry with anyone who would bother him. Danny said it wasn't grades that was bothering him so what was it? I couldn't figure it out!

He also was leaving Lily alone. He hadn't asked her out yet and it was already October. She was getting possibly even more annoyed with him leaving her alone than when he was constantly bothering her. I think it's really all Jade's fault. Jade got Danny this great book for her birthday a couple weeks ago, _143 Witch Comebacks to Stupid Wizard Comments. _Danny laughed, said she loved it, and probably never really looked at it again because if she needed a good comeback, she could easily come up with one. Lily on the other hand was obsessed with the book. She read every single one for every scenario. It was entertaining to look through though. The comebacks ranged from things like "If he says 'Haven't I seen you before?' you reply with 'That's why I don't go there anymore,'" or "If he says 'So, what do you do for a living?' you reply with 'I'm a female impersonator.'" Most of them I thought were cracker like and they needed butter. There's nothing worse than dry crackers. I don't know why though, I like eating crackers just as they are; it's too much work getting the butter out to butter them but whatever. Most people say they're too dry without the butter, and Lily definitely found these comebacks heaven sent as dry as they were. Without James using his corny pickup lines, she didn't get to use Izzy Skeeter's comebacks.

This was probably the last nice day we'd have this year. Classes were done for the day so I figured might as well go outside and relax by the lake for a little bit. I ran up to the girl's dorm to grab my coat and scarf since it was kind of chilly out and I'd want at least something. I was so extremely excited for a chance of some fresh air. All our classes are so dark. It gets depressing after awhile. Class after class, hallway after hallway, it gets to you after awhile, especially in the winter when even the classrooms full of windows are all cloudy and dull. I could see how blue and beautifully crisp it was outside, and the trees in the forbidden forest were just full of gorgeous reds and oranges. Maybe later I'd drag the girls out to play in the leaves. I was just ecstatic, and figured I'd maybe right a letter home or something.

I took a little skip at the top of the stairs, and BOOM, I tumbled down the stairs and landed on my face at the bottom in the common room. Stupid new shoes. The soles were still really slick because today was the first time I wore them. Why don't they just make new shoes non slicky? It just too easy isn't it? No one wants to wear shoes that they can potentially kill themselves in! I need to make sure I scruff these up outside...

"Hey gorgeous, where are you headed to?" Sirius Black interrupted my need to scuff up my shoes thought. I was just standing up and straightening out my frumpled clothes. Of course he would be there to see my little show down the stairs. "I won't keep you long; you must be in a hurry because you sure _flew_!" His face was filled with a gigantic smiled and his eyes were sparkling away. I sent a glare at him in return. He turned to James, who I hadn't noticed was behind him, to see what his buddy's face looked like. Sirius immediately lost his happy face.

"Sirius, just leave her alone." James mumbled.

"Sirius? Why aren't you calling me Padfoot? Come on Prongs, lighten up!"

The last thing I really wanted to be doing was sitting listening to Padfoot whine and watching James totally not being himself. "Well, if you excuse me boys-"

"Boys? Oh dear Bee, I think you mean men."

"Shut it Black." Sirius took a short step back at my curtness. "As I was saying, _boys_, I'm on my way to go outside and get some fresh air."

"Hey Padfoot, that sounds like a really good idea. Can we come with you?" James looked like he had a little more life to him. Maybe if he came I could figure out what was going on.

"Of course! Let's just get out there before it gets dark."

"Prongs! Can't we go do a prank or something? We haven't pulled anything on Snivellus all year!"

"I'm going outside with Bee, you don't need to come if you don't want to."

"Fine," Sirus turned and walked off as he waved his hand in the air. "Say hi to the giant squid for me."

James and I walked out to the lake and sat beneath the large tree. We were silent for a while. I was so confused. James was totally not himself. It seemed like Sirius was really suffering from it too. They haven't played a prank or anything this year which I hadn't really realized. I wonder if Lily knew that…

"Wow Bee, we haven't really talked much so far this year, have we?" James said running his hand through his hair.

"No, we haven't. How's Quidditch going?"

"I've actually been meaning to talk to you about that." He picked up a leaf and was twirling it between his fingers. James was always fidgety. A habit I picked up from talking to him. We used to spend a ton of time together. So many people thought it was because I, like the rest of the girls at Hogwarts, had fallen for "the Potter Charm". James though had always been more of a big brother to me. We held so much trust in each other, so it was really bothering me that I didn't know what was going on. "You know how I've been seeker for the past four years?"

I laughed. "No James, I live in a hole." Of course I did, he was AMAZING! He caught the snitch at pretty much every game.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," he chuckled quietly. "but when I was at Quidditch camp I played chaser instead and really fell in love with the position so the seeker position this year is open."

"Are you kidding me? Wow, you must be amazing at chaser if you're really that much better. If you're asking though if I know anyone who might be able to fill the spot I can't really think of anyone…"

"I want you to fill the spot."

I searched his eyes for a hint of amusement, so I knew he was kidding, but what I saw was seriousness. I mean sure I played with him a couple times over the summer since we lived right next to Potter Mansion and they have their own miniature Quidditch pitch, but riding in the Potter's backyard was something totally different!

"No, James, you really should hold a tryout. I mean there are so many better qualified players-"

"Come on Bee, please? I've seen you play tons of times, and ok so there might be some people who could fly better than you, well there definitely people who could fly better than you, but the team needs some good vibes too. I think you're by far the happiest, bubbliest person in our entire house. The position is calling for you Miss Barbra. The team wants you, we need to be _barbified._" James pouted and opened his eyes really big to beg. There was no way I was going to join the Quidditch team. It was late into the year already anyways. And everyone has heard how horrible James Potter's workouts were. I didn't really feel like sweating my socks off every day just to catch a little golden ball. Even if those big hazel eyes kept staring at me for the rest of my life I wasn't going to agree. Never, ever…

"Oh fine. Enough of your pouting. I'll join the team, on one condition. You need to tell me what's wrong." James looked down at the ground nervously. "Come on James, I know something happened and we never kept things from each other." It was true, James and I had always been completely open and honest with each other. There were just always things you needed to tell somebody, but telling your best friends could be difficult. I trusted Lily, Danny, and Jade immensely, but it was good to get the guy perspective on things once in awhile, and I think James felt the same way. I hoped he did at least…

"I guess you deserve to know anyway… but please promise me you won't tell anyone?" He paused looking up at me through his glasses, and I nodded, reminding him he could trust me. He took a deep breath before continuing. "I haven't told anyone yet, not even Sirius. I know I should but I just can't imagine his reaction." He picked up a pebble and attempted to skip it across the lake. Instead of gracefully hopping across the water like he normally could get it to, it just kind of plopped into the water.

Someone was running out of the castle over to us waving their arms yelling. "For the love of Merlin! POTTER!! Must I call you again?" Lily was fuming. I wondered if she would notice if I slipped by to go back to the castle. I doubted she would let me get away that easily… There was a branch hanging low, maybe I could grab the branch and climb into the tree. Lily looked like she was about to start firing hexes at James and the last thing I really wanted was to be caught by a wayward one. "I don't have any idea what the hell Dumbledore was on when he made you head boy. Here you are, sitting having a grand time completely forgetting you have head duties! We were supposed to sit down with McGonagall an hour ago to present our Hogsmeade dates!"

"Shit!" James jumped up and started to turn back to the castle. "Bee, I'm so sorry! I promise we'll talk later. Marauder's honor! I'll give you info later also on how we'll get you ready to start playing." He could tell I was pretty upset about not finishing our conversation so he gave me a hug. "I'll make sure we talk later."

I watched as he ran to go catch up Lily who was stomping back to the front doors and I could hear him apologize to her, and it was so obvious he really meant it. Obvious to anyone but Lily, as her icy tone spat out "Save your breath. For once can't you show that you care for more than yourself?" I watched James as his previously light stepped walk faltered and continued more as a dragging of his feet, and his arms hung limply at his sides. I wished that she would finally realize the impact her words had on him. As she proceeded to march on, I could tell she hadn't.

"So Lils? When's the next Hogsmeade date?" I slid in next to my favorite redhead as I started to already help myself to heaps of pasta. I love pasta night!

I looked to my right and realized I was sitting next to Sirius as I got a little tense. I heard Lily whisper into my left ear, "Sorry Bee, but Jade and Danny were sitting here already by the time I came in because Danny and James had to discuss Quidditch stuff." I sighed and looked over to see sure enough James and Danny deeply discussing some new Quidditch tactics using their silverware as the players.

"Barbra, is everything ok? You seem tense." My heart dropped slightly at Sirius' words. Was it really that bad between us that he now went back to calling me Barbra? No one called me that anymore, and Sirius was the one who came up with that name too. I wanted to tell him no, I wasn't okay, and I was about to until I saw Rane, his girlfriend he's had since last June, sitting next to him.

"I'm fine."

"The first Hogsmeade trip is this weekend." Lily cheerfully chipped, and I silently thanked her for the save from the awkward situation.

"Oh good, I'm so excited! I need some new shoes!" Jade started hopping slightly up and down in her seat, grinning wide like the Cheshire cat.

"Jade! You have shoes all over our dorm room!" Shrugging her shoulders, Jade started to dig into her pasta. Laughing I reached across Lily to take some parmesan cheese. Laughing and trying to keep your hand steady that holds a spoon full of parmesan cheese isn't an easy task. Little bits started to sprinkle on Lily's robes before I could get a chance to dump it into my bowl.

"Bee! You got that everywhere and all over me!" Lily grabbed her napkin and franticly tried to brush it off.

I managed to form the words "Oh relax, it's just cheese," with a big bit of pasta in my mouth. Even though Sirius was sitting right next to me, chewing I felt like I was in heaven. Once I could swallow, I turned to my left. "What romantic plans do you and the boyfriend have then?"

Our section of the Gryffindor table became silent as the seeker spoon James was holding in midair dropped to the table. "You, Lily Evans, have a _boyfriend_?" He was completely bewildered.

"Yes Potter," Lily sat up putting her shoulders back, and looking him straight in the eye. "I am a girl who is in fact seeing someone which would make them my _boyfriend_. Is there a problem with that?"

James merely shook his head and picked up his spoon again. "No… no, doesn't make a difference to me."

All of the sudden the doors to the great hall opened wide and in came floating cans of diet coke and huge bags of M&M's, James' favorite drink and candy. A sock with the initials _JP_ was floating behind them, waving like a flag. On one of the cans, a mouth appeared and in a deep voice the can started to sing. "_We love you James, oh yes we do! We don't love anyone, as much as you! When you're not near us, we're blue! Oh James, we love you!_ ALL HAIL JAMES POTTER'S LEFT SOCK!"

Pretty much all the girls, except those in Slytherin and us, jumped up and ran to circle around James' floating sock and started singing along with the diet coke can. "_We love you James, oh yes we do! We don't love anyone, as much as you! When you're not near us, we're blue! Oh James, we love you!_" The song kept being repeated as the other diet coke cans shook and then opened themselves, diet coke exploding every where. M&M's started to fly all over the place as well and the girls continued singing. As people stood with their mouths open trying to catch the brown bubbly liquid and the colored candies, several girls decided to go over and surround James singing to him. James, who normally would be sucking the attention up was actually trying to get away.

Lily sat watching the chaos all over the hall and looked up to the professors. They were actually all smiling, watching the kids dancing in the falling candies and coke rain. I could hear Sirius telling Rane over the loud singing, "Thought this would be exactly what James needs to cheer him up!"

I realized all of the sudden Lily wasn't next to me anymore and I stood up to try to find her. I heard her before I could see her.

"Potter! You're supposed to be setting a good example!"

"I didn't set this up,"

"Oh you and your pathetic excuses! You're so arrogant and conceited, basking in all these girls giving you oh so much attention. Just sitting eating dinner doesn't do it for you, does it? No, the entire school needs to be focusing on you!"

"Have you ever thought that maybe the_ last_ thing I want is the entire school focusing on me?" Lily was in shock at his comeback and stood frozen watching James push his way past everyone and leave. No one in the great hall moved or said a word. Once the door closed behind him, the great hall erupted into gasps and chatter about what they just witnessed.

"Bee, did you see that? Now everyone thinks _I'm_ the bad guy just because I was doing my duty as head-"

"Oh duties as head girl my ass Lily! All you worry about is _your _head duties. You don't even have those straight! The heads are supposed to help make the school better! Everyone was having fun, staying safe, even the professors didn't mind! Even if it was something you should have been freaking out about, it shouldn't have been to James! Maybe if you were listening you would have heard Sirius say that he organized it!" I felt terrible as I saw tears start to form inside of Lily's eyes, and her biting her lips trying to hold back crying, and searching for words.

"Fine." She managed to choke out. "Be like the rest of them, all in love with James Potter. Since he's such a better friend why are you standing here messing with me instead of helping bring him back to his high pedestal you all put him on." She was sobbing by the time she finished speaking, and she turned and buried her head into Jade's arms.

Danny whispered to me, "Go talk to James. Lily has us, and right now I think the last thing James wants is to be left with the other Marauders. Go give him some female support."

After giving her a quick thanks I ran out leaving a mess behind me I'd have to sort out later to find James.

**Little tense there at Hogwarts, isn't it? This chapter ended slightly different than I intended, but I think it could lead to interesting places next time. What's James' secret? What happened between Bee and Sirius? Are Bee and Lily going to sort things out? And now Bee's the new seeker… I wonder how she'll take it when she finds out what she needs to do to get ready to play.**

**Review and know sooner!! I really appreciate the reviews! I love hearing feedback, even if it's negative. **

**And as always any prank suggestions are always welcome ******

** 3**

**Morgim1103**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello to all my lovely readers!!!! I hope your still enjoying the story. I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated in a while, school's been crazy and I was gone all of winter break, but anyhow, this was to give you guys a little something at least to cure your hunger till probably late next week once I'm done with finals. Thanks to all of you who reviewed and the number of readers who added me to the favorite stories/ author and their alerts! It really does mean a lot to me to know people enjoy reading this since I love writing it. **

**Since it's been awhile, he's a little summary of what happened last chapter:**

**So James has been acting funny. Bee and James have a little chat by the lake where James asks Bee to be seeker on the Quidditch team, and Bee is just about to find out what's been going on with James when Lily interrupts with head duties in her usual attitude towards James. Then later at dinner James finds out about Lily's boyfriend overhearing one of the girl's conversation. Sirius set up a prank that went off in the great hall to try to lighten up his best mate and Lily blames it all on James. Bee and Lily argue about her behavior to James:**

"_**Fine." She managed to choke out. "Be like the rest of them, all in love with James Potter. Since he's such a better friend why are you standing here messing with me instead of helping bring him back to his high pedestal you all put him on." She was sobbing by the time she finished speaking, and she turned and buried her head into Jade's arms.**_

_**Danny whispered to me, "Go talk to James. Lily has us, and right now I think the last thing James wants is to be left with the other Marauders. Go give him some female support."**_

_**After giving her a quick thanks I ran out leaving a mess behind me I'd have to sort out later to find James.**_

Chapter 5

Once I was in the hall, I couldn't decide where James would have gone to. I thought maybe the common room- no… he was probably looking for seclusion. Maybe the astronomy tower? As I was about to head that way, I realized it was freezing and rainy so as miserable as he felt he probably didn't want to go up there. I wandered though the school not even thinking about where I was going and then I found myself on the seventh floor where I could hear someone pacing back and forth. I looked around the corner to see James mumbling something to himself while pacing and then a door appeared on the wall. As he went to go open the door I shouted out his name before he could disappear on me. I had no idea where that door would take him or worse yet if it would let me in.

"Bee, don't worry. Go finish dinner."

"No James. I finished dinner already anyway."

I looked at him as he struggled to come up with another reason to send me away. "Oh okay, fine. I wouldn't mind your company I guess anyway." He opened the door and waved me to go inside. I was greeted by warmth of a fire crackling as I walked into the room. When my eyes adjusted to the brighter light as opposed to the dark hall, I looked around the room. It was fairly small, yet extremely cozy. Across from the fireplace covering the entire wall was a bay window overlooking the Quidditch pitch, which added tons of light even though the walls were painted a deep crimson red. In the middle of the room was a single armchair.

James walked into the room behind me closing the door, and looked at the armchair. "Oh sorry." He said quietly and closed his eyes. Out of no where an identical chair appeared facing towards the original one.

"What is this place?" I was amazed. I had never heard of a room like this, nor could I ever remember seeing a bay window from outside of the castle. Once I was really thinking, I realized I had thought we were in the middle of the seventh floor and where there were no windows, especially not ones overlooking the Quidditch pitch.

"Welcome to the room of requirement, also known as the come and go room. It's a room where anything you think of that you want appears." James closed his eyes again and a mug of hot chocolate appeared in the air which he took and wrapped his hands around. "Go ahead, give it a try."

I closed my eyes and pictured a hot chocolate topped with whipped cream and chocolate shavings. When I opened my eyes there was a mug floating right in front of me. "Wow," I breathed as I too wrapped my hands around the mug feeling the warmth in my palms. I took a sip, almost ready for it to disappear as it seemed to amazing to truly be real. The hot liquid seeped into my mouth and I could feel the warmth fill my body as it traveled down my throat. "How did you find this place? I've been going here for just as long and never even heard of this place."

The shadow of a smile appeared on James face. "You forget sometimes Bee. I'm a Marauder."

"Oh yes, that explains everything!" I teased back at him.

Silence filled the room as we sipped from our mugs and looked out the window. I really wanted to ask James to talk to me, confide in me, tell me everything that was wrong. I knew though from June that sometimes when you're upset the last thing you want it people pestering for the facts. Sometimes the best thing was for someone to be sitting with you letting you know they're there for you, but while leaving you to cope with your thoughts.

James sighed and put his mug down on a side table that appeared. He rested his elbows on his legs and his hands were in his hair supporting his head. "They're dead."

"Who?" I wasn't sure I wanted to hear. The world was changing and deaths were being heard of everyday thanks to Voldemort. He was rising in power and anyone who stood up to him ended up dead at his feet. Both he and his followers were merciless. My cousin's family was one of the victims about a year ago. He, his wife, and his two younger kids, one of which would have been coming to Hogwarts next year, were killed on Voldemorts orders. The death eaters apparated into their homes while they were eating dinner and shot the killing curse at all four of them before they could even register what was happening. It killed me to learn of their death, even though they were my second cousins twice removed or something like that. I had only met them once when I was thirteen, but it was then I realized the horrible effect Voldemort was having on the world. When I read their names in the list of the latest victims, the letters spelling their names haunted me. No longer was it a list of names I couldn't picture. Those names were linked to faces I knew and saw full of life.

"My parents," He started to run his hands through his hair, something I had learned long ago was more of a nervous habit than anything else. "They were top aurors, fought off so many death eaters but they couldn't fight off disease."

Before I could help it, I was hugging James quietly sobbing on his shoulder. I couldn't believe it. Brian and Eve Potter were dead. Memories of summers and holidays flashed before my eyes. Our families were always so close, and James parents were like second parents to me. Brian was the first one to help me up onto a broom, and it was tradition for Eve and me to make Christmas cookies every year. Both of them continuously had such bright amazing smiles on their faces… they _had_, and never will again.

"I'm so sorry Bee. They always thought of you as a daughter." James ran his hand tenderly up and down my back as I continued to cry on top of him. I felt his chest take in a sharp breath and I looked up into his face to see tears in his eyes as well. Guilt immediately slapped me in the face.

"Oh James! I shouldn't be here sobbing on top of you letting you comfort me, they were _your_ parents! I should be trying to help you feel better, not the other way around!"

A tear slowly fell down the side of his face towards his chin, and he leaned forward embracing me into a tight hug. His warm breath formed words against my ear. "No, this is exactly what I needed, someone who knew how I felt."

**I know I know I know, REALLY short chapter and I haven't updated in forever. I'm sorry!!! It's a really sad piece and I wanted to get it up because I'm working on the next chappie. It's a lot more cheerier and equipped with Bee and her rambling craziness, because as hard as loss is, we can't let it burden us forever and we need to make the best of what we do have, so hopefully Bee can help our messy haired Quidditch captain realize that too.**

**Also, James and Bee are not, and will not be, romantically involved. Their families have been doing things together before they were even born, and they were raised as if they were almost brother and sister. They love each other dearly, but not like James and Lily do later on. I hope that makes sense…**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry for taking forever to update again, I was suffering from slight writers block, but I got some ideas for the next chapter at least. **

**Thank you so much to those of you that reviewed. You have no idea how much it means to me you took the time to write such wonderful reviews too that had some great little tips, and still kept such a positive tone. I love you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or ideas from the J.K.R.'s **_**Harry Potter**_**, but if characters start going up for grabs, I call Sirius :-)**

**CHAPTER 6**

"Are you sure there isn't anything I can do? I mean I know like you want your parents back and everything…" James and I were just leaving the Room of Requirement, and heading back to the dorms. We ended up staying in there for a while, sharing memories of his parents together. In response, the Quidditch captain just shrugged.

"Honestly? Just be yourself. I need your constant enthusiasm, because it does rub off on other people." I laughed lightly as he continued. "And I need you to play seeker on the team, for the reason of your positive energy, and with how crazy hyper you get, there is no possible way you don't have physical energy too."

Shoot, he wasn't supposed to remember I said I'd give it a go. He was supposed to find some other much more apt player than me. James' eyes were filled with pleading, and I felt horrible, but I barely even understood the game! I watched the games, but I didn't follow the professional teams or know all the rules and moves. And I had heard from Danny all about how tough James worked his team in the early hours of the morning. I really didn't think I was cut out for it.

Obviously James saw me contemplating as I bit my lower lip. "Please Bee? Just give it a try? If it doesn't work out I promise I won't force you to stay on the team."

Looking at James, I suddenly had a flood of memories flash before my eyes, as if I had just leaped into a pensieve.

"_Mommy, come play dolly's with me!" my little five year old self tugged on my mom's robe as she talked to Mrs. Potter._

"_Not now sweetie, I'm trying to talk to Eve. Why don't you see if any of the other girls in the neighborhood want to play with you?"_

"_No one else does Mommy, I have no one to play with!"_

"_Barbra, I'm trying to talk with Eve right now. Go play by yourself then, you'll be fine."_

_Mrs. Potter spoke up as tears started to well up in my eyes, "James dear, why don't you go play with Barbra?"_

_James looked appalled his mother would even suggest such a thing. "Mommy, I have just turned _six_, I am too _old_ to play with doll. And besides, I'm a _boy_, only girls play with dolls."_

_Tears started falling down my face as I ran into the backyard and took out some of my dolls and began setting up their tea party through very blurry vision. Someone sat next to me and I wiped my eyes on the back of my sleeve to see who it was._

_James reached into the box that held all of my dolls and pulled one out. He held it standing up, and said out of the corner of his mouth "Hi Bee! I'm Alice! Can I some to your tea party too?"_

_I looked at James who smiled kindly at me. "Uh… sure Alice, you can sit right here next to Sophie, and you can bring your friend James too."_

…

_James, Sirius, Remus and I were all sitting it one of the boats taking us from our first ride on the _Hogwarts Express_ to the castle._

"_Oh I can't wait to get to see the Gryffindor dormitory! Uncle Hubert said that they look right over the Quidditch pitch! If you guys are Gryffindors too, I called the bed by the window."_

_Sirius laughed at James' excitement. His laugh reminded me vaguely of my dog barking, which gave some ease to my homesickness. "Pretty sure you're a lion then, aren't you?"_

_James shrugged. "Better a lion than a snake."_

_I was shocked by how at ease James was with all of these new people, while I was terrified. I looked at one of the other boats to see a girl with red hair laughing with another pale boy with black hair. It felt like everyone knew each other already, and even though I had grown up with wizards, the only person I knew was James._

_James sensed my nervousness and leaned close to me and whispered, "Hey Bee, are you okay?"_

"_What if we aren't in the same house James? I don't know anyone else!"_

"_Don't worry, you'll meet people, and chances are we'll be in the same house. Even if we aren't, it's not like I'm not going to talk to you, I promise, even if you are a Slytherin."_

"_But James, what if I go up to the front of the entire school and miss the stool as I go to sit on it?"_

"_Then everyone will laugh and be dying to meet after you stand up with a huge grin and put on the sorting hat."_

…

"_James please!" I stood in his room at Potter Manor the summer after third year, waving a brochure._

"_No way! I am not going to spend my summer with you ballroom dancing! There's plenty of other things we can be doing, like swimming at the lake, or playing Quidditch, and what happened to you wanting a tan? You need to be in the sun to do that, not a dance studio."_

"_That idea sort of died the other day when I forgot to put on sunscreen and we were at the lake for the entire day. It hurts still to even wear clothes, I'm done with the sun."_

"_The how are you supposed to ballroom dance? Every time I put my hand on your waste you'll be crying out in pain."_

"_There's no sunburn on my waste, I was wearing a full piece swimsuit. Come on James, it'll be fun, and I need a partner. Please?"_

_He laid backwards down onto his bed and threw his arms out to the side moaning. "I can't believe I'm spending my fourteenth summer _waltzing_,"_

"_Oh James! Thank you, thank you thank you!"_

…

_It was the last day of sixth year, and I was leaning on the edge of the Astronomy tower looking up at the stars. They were always a sense of comfort to me since I was little, and I loved finding the pictures they formed in the night sky. I easily picked out the brightest star in the sky, instantly showing where the constellation of _Canis Major_ was. Seeing the "Dog Star" brought a fresh wave of tears to my eyes that I didn't even try to hold in._

_I heard the door open and instantly recognized the footsteps._

"_James, just leave me alone."_

"_Bee, I'm sure it wasn't like it seemed. Maybe there was a misunderstanding…"_

"_I don't know, I remember him quite clearly introducing Rane as his _girlfriend_."_

"_He really likes you, I don't think he's ever felt the same way for a girl as he does for you."_

_I scoffed at James' comment, "He sure has a funny way then of showing it. Last I knew, you didn't show someone you cared for them by going out with someone else. If you're just here to stand up for him, you can leave because I'm far from willing to forgive him right now."_

_James shifted his weight slightly and stood quietly for a minute. Then he lifted up a glass bowl filled with vanilla ice cream covered in chocolate sauce, and a silver spoon that had highlights of reflected moonlight. "I stopped at the kitchens to pick this up for you on my way, I know it's your favorite." I tried a failed attempt at smiling in response to the kind gesture. "So where's the body of Orion? I've only ever been able to find his belt."_

…

James had always been there for me, helping me out through everything, and never asked for much in return. He was almost on his knees now though begging me to join the team. I managed to form a smile.

"Okay, I'll join the team, only to make up for those dancing lessons I made you go through." I teased him as his face became extremely serious and he quickly looked around to make sure there was no one else there.

"Bee! I thought we agreed you weren't going to mention that at school!"

"Oh relax, no one else is around. So when do I start?"

"You just made my day, I hope you know that Miss Barbra Ann Somerlynn. I think what we'll do to start is I'll assign someone on the team to work with you to help you get into basic shape because I don't think you're quite ready to take on full practice. And they'll help you understand the basics of the game and stuff." He started to have some of his sparkle come back as he talked about plans for his beloved team. "How about I leave you a note later about plans for something tomorrow evening?'

"Okay, sounds great. I have to turn the other way to go to the Gryffindor tower, so I'll see you later." I gave him a quick hug before he turned towards to heads dorm.

"Alright. And Bee? Thank you again so much. I'll talk to Sirius tonight too, you were right, he deserves just as much to know."

We each turned and head our separate ways. When I reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, I gave her the password (_Pygmy Puff_.) I walked in and found Lily sitting at the table over by the window working on homework. She looked up from her potions book to see who entered the room, and as soon as she saw it was me she quickly went back to reading and taking notes, pretending she didn't even notice I walked in. I sighed quietly. She was still mad at me from earlier, and she had every right to be. I didn't say the nicest things to her outside of the Great Hall at all.

I walked over and pulled out the chair across from her and sat down. Lily continued to ignore my presence, but I knew her well enough that she wasn't reading her textbook, but instead just staring at the empty page trying not to focus on the person who was now occupying the previously empty seat.

She must have gotten sick of just staring at the same page. "What do you want Somerlynn? Certainly you didn't just come to sit here and stare at my homework unless you're trying to copy it, which in that case I have full authority to give you a detention as Head Girl whether you think I'm fit for the job or not." Her words made me cringe as each syllable was full of venom. I sat still and silent, looking at the design of the wood on the table. I always wondered what caused the knots of the wood. They always intrigued me.

Seeing I had nothing yet to say, Lily spoke up again. "So tell me, how is Mr. Pratter? Was he just oh so torn apart because he was reminded there really was some girl who hated him?"

"Hate is a strong word Lily." I couldn't help myself. I shouldn't be saying anything to aggravate her even more, but it was so hard listening to what she was saying about James. If only she knew what really happened. Lily would have totally understood too, her parents died in the middle of last year by death eaters. It was one of the first attacks where a family of one of the students was the victim. Poor Lily didn't even find out from one of the teachers or a letter from the ministry, but instead as the headline of the _Daily Prophet_. It was incredible though how she got through dealing with her parents death and her sister's accusations that it was all her fault. Lily kept her head held high and was determined to make her parents proud by working hard in school and enjoying everything she still had in life. No one could tell that she had lost something so dear to her, and she never let herself grieve.

"So? Maybe I mean it as a strong word." She was extremely stubborn too. I guess that helped her a lot last year by continuing to stay strong, but it sure didn't help when it came to me making amends with her.

I wanted to tell her so bad about James. I opened my mouth several times actually, but James had trusted me, and there was no way I could bring myself to telling Lily when James still had to tell his best friend.

"Barbra Somerlynn! I don't know what you're all about coming over here, just sitting down, only speaking to pretty much mock me, and then continue to act like a fish opening and closing your mouth-"

"Lily, please! I'm so sorry!" I finally was able to shout out, cutting her off before she could say anything else. She sat back and I could tell she was listening so I went on. "I really didn't mean what said. It's just been so hard this year not seeing you as much since you're so busy with head duties, so I guess you could say I'm jealous of your duties getting to spend so much time with you." Lily chuckled ever so slightly, something someone else would have missed easily, but I could read Lily to well to know that she was completely open to giving me a chance. "And James… James has umm… out of school issues he's trying to deal with at the moment and he's really struggling with them. He'll be okay, but I just needed to be there for him to help support him." I studied the wood patterns again on the table as I said all of this, and then nervously looked up at Lily to see her response. I was surprised to see instead of a face of anger, that she had eyes filled with tears that slowly started to trickle down her pale freckled cheeks.

"I'm so sorry too Bee." The strain on her voice was evident from crying. "But I need you to be there for me too. I need the support of my best friend who I feel like I've lost too. I'm just so stressed out with head duties, and Petunia… Petunia sent me a letter this morning. She said… she said she is getting married… and she doesn't want me- her own sister- to be at… to be at her own wedding because I'm a freak! I miss them so much… I need them. I feel so alone."

I stood up and went to the other side of the table, taking Lily in my arms as she turned to me and sobbed into my chest. "Shh… shhh… it's okay Lily," I stroked her hair and rubbed her heaving back. "You aren't alone. You have all your friends who love you dearly, including me"

**Still another sadder chapter… but issues are being solved through, so things should be getting happier with everyone soon. **

**I realized too that I really don't have much Lily James interaction, or even see much of Lily, so I'll try to do more of that next chapter. Maybe it's time for the girls to have a girls night now that Bee knows about the RoR…**

**Reviews are always appreciated and strongly encouraged. I'm going to start replying to reviews too :-)**

**Oh, and just one more thing, I am not one of those Dickens who every little thing mentioned is part of some big end of mystery thing in the end. I think someone mentioned in a review that they thought maybe Jared Nimbus was really James in disguise because of the whole "J-A- consonant" thing between Lily and Bee in the first chapter. It was actually a wonderful idea and I was very close to using it, but that, like many other things Bee says, was just random Bee craziness. **

**Until next time! **


End file.
